


Realization of Blessings

by Winter Waters (mystmae)



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Gen, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmae/pseuds/Winter%20Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random fluff piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Danny's View

SPOILERS: “Zoo York” (2x3); “Snow Day” (3x24); “Child’s Play (4x11); “Right Next Door” (4x16); “Personal Foul” (4x19 in my story this is where they got back together, even though they don’t really show it in the series); “Boxed In” (5x9); “Green Piece” (5x17); “Greater Good” (5x23); “Pay Up” (5x25); “Epilogue” (6x1); “Dead Reckoning” (6x4); “Criminal Justice” (6x12); “Flag on Play” (6x13); and FINALLY! “Redemption” (6x19)!

 

Realization of Blessings

Danny stared out into the busy streets of New York. He stood, looking out of his living room apartment window he shared with Lindsay. He smiled at the thought of his wife, who was sleeping in the bedroom. He heard his daughter Lucy moving around in her crib before she settled deeper in sleep. His smile grew bigger and his heart felt like it was going to burst at the thought of his family.

Growing up, Danny had always thought he would be one of the guys without a family, even though he really wanted one. When he became an adult he pushed his longing aside and settled for causal relationships. He knew that someone accepting him and his complicated past was slim to none. He had causal relationships, none of the women slipped past the wall around his heart.

He stared unseeing at the busy New York night life as he thought of one of the women who had managed to slip by his wall. When she had showed up at the crime scene for the first time, he had been floored. He didn’t know what to feel. Anger for this person taking Aiden’s place, guilt for being so drawn with her, he didn’t know. He was unthinking, going back to the elementary mentality; he teased her, telling her that Mac was to be called ‘Sir’, knowing full well that Mac hated it.

He started to call her Montana, and tried to ignore the feelings that shot through him every time she shot him a small smile. He thought that if he could just have her for one night, then he will get enough, and he could go back to causal relationships. He couldn’t figure out why he was so drawn to her, she was nothing like his normal type. She represented everything he grew up telling himself he could never have. Somehow, though, she captured him and he got the chance to have that dream.

He remembered the day where he and Adam were held hostage by the Irish Mob. The night before him and Lindsay had gotten together. All during the waiting and the pain, he thought of Lindsay. The thought of them together kept him going. That and the thought it was supposed to be Lindsay here instead of him. He was glad she was spared, and flabbergasted that she apologized for it. She amazed him even then, Danny smiled at that thought.

Everything was going great, until tragedy struck. Danny allowed his eyes to tear up at the thought of Ruben. He loved that kid like he was his own. The memory of that day played across his mind. To the bike blessing, to the shooting, and then to when he found Ruben. Not used to having someone he could count on, he closed himself off to everyone. He still feels guilty to this day, but it wasn’t as bad as it once was. Ricki had came over one night, and one thing led to another. A simple thing of trying to comfort one another, led Danny to crossing a line. 

Lindsay never was a stupid woman. She knew what had happened. Danny realized that he was in love with Lindsay when she had told him she wasn’t mad at him, but at herself for falling for him and has to figure out how to let it go. The thought of losing her, made him terrified. He realized that she had broken past his wall, and he was going to lose the best thing that ever happened to him. It took him three weeks for him to convince Lindsay to give him another chance. He didn’t tell her he loved her then, he feared that she wouldn’t take him serious and maybe thought he was just saying it to get her back. 

Things were getting better, but it was still a little shaky. Danny worked a case that hit a little too close to home and when the victim’s parents asked him what was wrong, he unloaded on them. He opened up to complete strangers, surprising even himself. He told them everything, the cheating and now, that Lindsay was expecting. He was terrified. He was a screw up, what kind of father figure would he be? He let down Ricki and Ruben the other time he had tried. He knew that he would be in the child’s life, not letting them grow up without a father. He will try his best to be the best father there ever was.

Danny smiled as the next memory appeared across his mind. He had asked Lindsay to marry him and she said no, not wanting him to propose because of the baby. He finally told her that he really did love her, and set to prove that it wasn’t just because of the baby. He finally convinced her to marry him with Mac and Stella as witnesses. It was one of the best days of his life.

The other was when Lucy was born. Danny’s smile was full grown as he thought of his baby girl. His light in the darkness of times. He remembered being nervous, thinking he was going to be surprised with twins, and generally freaking out. He coached his wife, and tried his best to be there for her. He was so excited when his baby girl came into the world, his dream of having a family becoming real in front of his eyes. 

Tragedy struck them again, when Angell died. He watched as his best friend, Flack lose the woman he loved. Danny held tight to Lindsay’s hand that night, thankful that he had another day with her and Lucy. The saying, “it gets worse before it gets better” played through his mind when the bar they were in celebrating Angell’s life was shot at. He remembered grabbing Lindsay trying to protect her; he never felt the bullet that entered his back, making him temporarily paralyzed. He was in that damned wheelchair for what seemed like forever. He was beginning to lose hope, till Lindsay came talked to him. The slightest chance is enough for her, because she believes. And because she believed, he believed.

Danny growled as he remembered the next memory, Shane Casey. Danny really did not like that man. He had gone to an acupuncture studio, where his dog tags and shield was stolen. He wondered why everything seemed to happen to him. Though he was feeling the sting of losing his grandfather’s tags, he told Lindsay, happy to finally realize to himself that he could trust her no matter what. When he and Flack went to the pawn shop, Danny spied his grandfather’s dog tags, finally telling Don that his badge was stolen. When he lifted off the prints, he never suspected to see Shane Casey’s name again.

Danny sighed and switched the weight from his left to right as he thought about what happened the other day. Sheldon had kept the fact he had a sister, not telling the team. Danny wasn’t mad, he really wasn’t. Maya and Louie had things in common, and now it seemed so did Sheldon and Danny. He felt like he had let his friend down, and he didn’t like it. He vowed to always be there, for the team, as they were there for them. Shane Casey was not going to get away with messing with his family, including the team as his family. Danny would make sure of it.

He turned his head when he heard footsteps come behind him. He smiled at the woman who had grounded him and gave him a reason to live.

“What are you doing up so late?” Lindsay asked as she hugged her husband, resting her head on his shoulder.

Danny smiled down at her as he answered, “I am just realizing all my blessings, and thanking to whoever blessed me with such beautiful blessings.” 

Lindsay smiled as she met Danny’s eyes, adding her thanks to his, as they met for a slow kiss.


	2. Lindsay's View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay's side of things

Realization of Blessings  
Part Two: Lindsay’s View

Lindsay awoke to the sound of Lucy moving around, before she settled deeper into sleep. Lindsay moved her other hand to the spot where her husband should be. When her hand felt no body, she sat up. She looked at the side of the empty bed and wondered where her husband could be.

She smiled at the thought of the man that is her husband. She was happy; she finally got the family dream. The one she had always dreamed about having when she was a little girl. She sighed as she got up and went to look for Danny. He was standing there looking out the window, lost in thought. She leaned against the doorway as she let the memories run rampant in her mind.

She thought about the first time she saw him. He was taking pictures and talking to the man that looked to be her new boss. The nerves she had doubled when she spotted the slender athletic man. She saw him look up and she couldn’t read his expression. There was something about his eyes that held her. When she introduced herself, he told her not to be afraid of Mac, and make sure to call him ‘Sir’. She later found out Mac hated being called ‘Sir’; she couldn’t understand why Danny had picked on her.

When he started calling her Montana, she secretly loved the nickname. She shot him a small smile every time he called her that. She could tell she had a crush on the good-looking CSI, but this was the guy that everyone always warned her about. This was the ‘Bad-Boy’ ‘Love’em and Leave’em’ kind of guy. She had always promised herself that she would never fall for a guy like that. Somehow, though, somehow he caught her, and her heart was his.

The day when he was held hostage, was one of the longest days of her life. She had finally decided to follow her heart, and hope that he wouldn’t break it. She had gone Danny’s and kicked his ass at pool, winning the bet. She smiled at that. The anticipation had been building between them, and the wait had been worth it. She had woken up to find that Danny had given her a surprise. Her own personal Snow Day. When she had walked up to the lab and saw everyone outside, and when Sid had told her where Danny was, she took off. The whole way over there, all she thought about was the fact it was supposed to be her there. She didn’t think she could forgive herself if something happened to Danny. When they had came out, she apologized, and when he asked her for what, she told him the truth. It was supposed to be her. He didn’t say anything, but she felt his arm around her tighten and hold her close.

Lindsay’s eyes began to tear up when the next memory played across her mind. Danny had loved Ruben, always thought of him as his own son. On the day of the bike blessing, her heart broke for Danny, seeing him broken. No matter what she said, she couldn’t make him stop feeling guilty. She was at a loss of what do to when he closed her out. 

Lindsay wasn’t stupid. She knew that Danny cheated on her. She cried herself to sleep that night, by herself. She tried to be mad at him, she really did. She could only be mad at herself though. All day she avoided Danny, and when they finally saw each other, she told him that she wasn’t mad at him, but at herself. She was now going to have to figure out how to let him go, admitting that she loved him. What she kept to herself though, is that she didn’t think she could. She tried; she tried for three weeks to let him go. He wasn’t making it easy for her, three weeks her heart longed to go back to him while her head told her it was a stupid idea. She finally listened to her heart, and went to his apartment. She hasn’t regretted the decision, even if the first couple weeks back together they were walking on eggshells with each other.

She had gone to the doctor’s office, she had been feeling ill. When the doctor told her she was pregnant, her first thought was how Danny was going to take it. They had just gotten back together and their relationship was still on shaky ground. When she finally told him that she was pregnant, she held her breath for his reaction. When he smiled, she was shocked. When she told him she didn’t expect anything from him, she saw the hurt in his eyes as he tried to hide it. 

They didn’t see each other till the end of the case when she came to tell the Vic’s parents that Child Services were ready. When they told her and Danny good luck, she was surprised and confused. She was surprised because Danny opened up to complete strangers, and confused because she didn’t know what exactly he told them.

They were working on another case, and walking when Danny asked her to marry him. Her heart soared at the thought of them two married. She had really wanted to say yes, but she didn’t want him to propose for the baby, and she didn’t want him to be forced down the aisle. He took her hand and looked at her, and said that he loved her. She smiled and said that she loved him to. He had proven to her that he wanted to marry her for her and the baby, and he truly did love her.

She smiled when she thought about the surprise wedding that they had. She was due to leave for Montana and Danny said he had a surprise for her. He asked her to marry him again, and this time she said yes. Mac and Stella was there to be witnesses, and she felt love fill her heart at the thought of her co-workers turned friends turned family, supporting them in this. 

She looked behind her and stared into the room that their daughter slept in, and she smiled softly as she remembered the day she was born. Her water had broken while at work, and Danny was out on a case. She had Adam drive her to the hospital, where she promised herself that she wouldn’t have their baby girl without Danny there. Danny was great, right there helping her and encouraging her. After she was born and the team family was in the room, she told them that the baby was going to be an only child, because she wasn’t going to do that again. She knew in her heart though, that if Danny asked, she would have another child with him, her family dream, coming to life in front of her very eyes.

Tragedies seem to love their team and family. Her friend Angell died in the line of duty. She let her tears fall silently down her face as she thought of her friend. Her brother Don was hurting at the loss of Angell, and she knew there wasn’t anything she could say to make him feel better. She was just there for him, as he would be for her, she couldn’t help but feel relief at the thought that at least it wasn’t Danny. She got to keep her family for at least one more night. 

Lindsay saw Danny absent mindedly rub his lower back, and she thought about one of the scariest nights of her life. They were celebrating Angell’s life, when the bar they were in was involved in a drive by shooting. The next thing Lindsay knew was that she was on the ground with Danny on her, protecting her. She saw the blood before he did, and heard him tell her he couldn’t feel his legs. She was so scared, but she would be strong for him, as he was strong for her. When he began to lose hope, she told him that she believed in the slightest chance.

When Danny’s badge and dog tags where stolen, she felt her heart grown when he called her. He was upfront and truthful with her, he trusted her. When he recovered the dog tags, and it came out to Shane Casey, her gut told her of danger to come. Shane had it out for Hawks and Danny both. 

She watched him shift his weight, and let the memories continue run free in her mind. She thought about their latest battle to protect one of their own family members. She knew that Danny felt like he let down his friend, and in a way she felt that way to. She understood where Danny came from though; he and Shel had a lot in common because of their older siblings. She promised herself that she will be there for her families, and Shane Casey would regret messing with them.

She started walking towards him, and smiled at him when he smiled at her. He was her rough around the edges, knight in shining armor. He was her hero.

“What are you doing up so late?” Lindsay asked as she hugged her husband, resting her head on his shoulder.

Danny smiled down at her as he answered, “I am just realizing all my blessings, and thanking to whoever blessed me with such beautiful blessings.” 

Lindsay smiled as she met Danny’s eyes, adding her thanks to his, as they met for a slow kiss.


End file.
